The New Kid's
by brookexxxbreakdown
Summary: hey so this is if chloe was human,so she never went to lyle house and met derek, simon, and tori. but when the new kid's turn out to not be so normal chloe's dragged into the supernatural world. this story now belongs to me, i might change the rating. london
1. Chapter 1

"I mean he's so cute," my friend Viv said but I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about Viv?" I asked confused

"The new kids Chlo, listen, god girl."

"Oh, what about them?"

"Ok so there's Simon, he's Asian but has spiked blonde hair he's so cute. Then there's Tori; she has spiked black hair and she's pale. And then there's the one I was talking about; Derek. He's so tall and muscular, he has black hair that covers his gorgeous emerald green eye's. And he's only a year older than us."

We were in my car driving to the mall. Viv was always talking about how I'm so lucky because I'm rich and that my dad's never home. Yeah it's cool that I have lot's of money but I miss my dad; ever since my mom died a while ago he's all I've had. Besides the endless rotation of nannies I've pretty much raised my self.

"What are we getting any way?" I asked Viv who was riffling through my purse.

"You said your A cups were too small, so were going to get new bras." I was 16 and I was barley a B cup while Viv was 16 and had a C-D cup. My hair was pass my shoulders and strawberry blonde. I had added red streaks when I was fifteen. I was short and curve-less. Viv had bleach blonde hair that goes to her mid-stomach. She was anorexic skinny, yet she ate all the time and had curves like no other and was super smart; pretty much everything there is to be jealous about.

We got to the mall and I pulled into a parking spot. We quickly got out of the car and entered the mall heading straight for Victoria's Secret. Viv walked up to a sales woman and asked her to measure me. The women took out a measuring tape and measured my bust line.

"32 B. over there." she said pointing to a collection of bras. Viv dragged me over and ordered me to look. I found a baby blue one with dark blue polka dots on it, a dusty pink one, and a black strapless that I liked. I tried them on and when I found they fit, I went and bought them. Viv and I walked to the food court and got frozen yogurt; I got strawberry kiwi and Viv got raspberry. We then spent the next 3 hours shopping and came back to my car with 5 bags each. I had bought 10 new pairs of jeans (4 new sevens, 4 pairs of guess and 2 blue notes) I had also bought 6 new shirts (1 flannel, 3 t-shirts from urban planet 1 tank top and 1 sweater) and a pair of black beaded ballet flats. I drove Viv home then I went home. I put my stuff away and then laid out my outfit for tomorrow (black sevens , the flannel shirt , and the flats ). By the time I had eaten, showered and was in my pj's it was 11:40. I went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Derek's point of view (ha ha didn't expect that huh)**

When I got home I couldn't stop thinking about the small blonde with red streaks in my free period, she had been with a tall girl with bleach blonde hair. They had been discussing going to the mall after school, but I didn't care, I had been looking at her, I learned that her name was Chloe. she was 16, nice, considerate, and pretty (so I was told). It was 11:28 and I had to get up at 6:30. I went to my bathroom had a shower, changed then went to bed, all the while thinking of Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek's POV**

I woke up and thought of Chloe. I didn't know why I kept thinking about her. I got up and had a shower, when I got out I heard Tori and Simon arguing. While I got dressed I tried to block it out, but with my werewolf hearing it was hard, so instead I walked down stairs and asked Dad if we had any new werewolf books.

"Yeah here's one," he said handing me a book. It was entitled "_Mates_". Why would I need this? Whatever. I walked into my room and put on "_Reptile_" by Skrillix. I sat down and started to read, the first chapter was titled "H_ow To Know You've Found Your Mate_". Huh, this could be useful in the future. It said that when you first notice your mate you subconsciously commit their smell to memory and that they automatically take up all your thoughts. That's weird that's how I feel about Chloe. I mean I can't get her out of my mind, what if… no.

"Yo Derek, let's go!" Simon called.

I put the book down, grabbed my bag, and raced down the stairs and to my car. Simon and Tori were already in the car. All I thought about on the way to school was Chloe and that book. Could she be my mate?

"_Well yeah of course she is, you idiot" _the wolf said.

"**How do you** **know?**"I asked the wolf.

"_Because I'm the one who realizes who our mate is,_ _duh_."

"**Are you sure?**"

"_Yes I'm quite sure."_

"**Then what do I do?**"

"_Um, talk to her_._"_

"**Ok when?**"

"_In study hall, duh_._"_

"**Ok.**"

The wolf then sent me a picture of me and Chloe kissing and— Stop! You are so not helping, god.

When we got to school I parked the car and we all got out. Tori immediately left. Simon and I talked on our way to class. He mentioned that some short girl with blonde hair and red streaks was his history partner. Though they hadn't talked they were getting their assignment today.

"What's her name?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Um, Chloe Saunders."

"_Chloe, our Chloe_."

"**She's not our's or mine or whatever**."

"Oh cool," I tried to sound like I didn't care about her. Simon walked off and I headed to class. I just wanted to get to study hall as fast as I could. Classes came and went until finally it was final period. I walked in and saw Chloe and her friend Viv, they were talking about something.

Viv said, "Omg here he comes here he comes! Isn't Derek so cute?!" Wait Derek? There talking about me?

Just then Chloe answered, "Yeah he is." She thinks I'm cute?

"_well ther you go. Go talk to her nowwww"_

"**Okay, I'll talk to her. Just walk up and say hi. Do it.**"

I walked over to them and asked, "Mind if I sit here?"

Chloe and Viv blushed. Wow Chloe's so cute. I internally hit myself.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Viv said, waving to the chair next to Chloe. I sat down and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Derek Souza. I'm Simon Bae, and Tori Enright's foster brother."

"I'm Chloe Saunders and this is Viv Valentine. Simon's my history partner actually. he invited me over today to work on our project. Did he tell you?"

He did what?

"No, he didn't tell me so are coming over right after school?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Is that okay? why wouldn't it be okay?

"Yeah, now I have to drive all three of you home." I was joking, but the look on her face said she was sad.

"Is that bad?" O_h my god she's upset. How could you make our mate upset?_

"No, I'm joking." That made her face brighten.

"Well you won't have to drive me. I have my own car."She has a car? How old is Chloe? At least 16? Whatever, I'll find out later. Just then the bell rang, saying bye to Chloe and telling her Id' see her soon, I went to my car. Tori and Simon were already there. We got in and I asked Simon why he didn't tell me Chloe was coming over. He answered but was looking away.

"It slipped my mind."

Okay then. When we got home, I went upstairs and took a shower. Half an hour later I heard a knock at the door. I ran down stairs and opened the door.


	3. an

**Hey, y'all**

**It's amber-lee and I hate a/n's but I needed to let you guy's in on some stuff. First of all chloe and simon are biology partner's, not history partner's. second of all I'll try to update 'least once A week, if I'm not grounded or really busy(lot's of newborns in my family right now). Third of all I have put up a poll on my page, asking what my next story should be, so check it out. Fourth of all I need reviews to keep me going I'll post the next chapter but after that I need at least 5 reveiws to update again. And finally fith of all I love y'all.**

**AMBER-LEE**


	4. Chapter 3

Chloe's pov

When I woke this morning I felt refreshed, which is not normal usualy I feel tired and groggy. I got up and showered, when I got out I put on my clothes and looked into the mirror, ugh. Viv's msg tone (die young) went off I went and checked my phone, it said

"I'm gonna be late dentist app" I texted back

"kk" and went back to the mirror. I straightened my hair, and put on some foundation, powder, blush, and lip gloss. When I was done it was 8:00. Damn ten minutes to get to school. I grabbed my bag and bolted out of the condo,and to my porches that my dad had gotten me for my 16 birthday, I got to class just in time. The first half of the day was a bore. When I got to the caf, viv ordered her usual salad, while I got pasta, we went and sat with liz, rae, and my bio partner simon.

"hey viv? Why are you a vegatarion?"simon asked

"my mom. I've never ever ate meat" viv answered this question like every day

Simon looked at me and asked if I wanted to come to his house after school to work on our bio project.

"sure, but I forgot my book, can I come over a little bit later" I had been in such a rush this morning I almost forgot to put on shoe's going out the door

"ya course. Here's the address" simon handed me a piece of paper with scrawled handwriting on it just as the bell rang. We all went to class, 4 out of the five afternoon classes were spent by viv talking about how I'll be in simon's house later and how cute Derek is, when we sat down in study hall she was going on about how tall he is

"omg. Omg, here he come's, here he come's. isn't Derek so cute?"

I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw he was looking at us. "ya, he is" out of nowhere Derek was beside me and asking "mind if I sit here?" I blushed and viv said ya, sure go ahead" and waved him to the seat next to me.

He then said"hi I'm Derek souza, simon bae and tori enright's foster brother" their all related?huh. WAIT so I'm going to be in his house after school.

"I'm chloe saunderes and this is viv valentine, simon's my bio partner, actualy he invited me over to work on our project, did he tell you?" by the look on his face I'de say that's a no.

"no. he didn't tell me,so are you coming over right after school" why wouldn't simon tell him?

"ya is that okay?"

He answered quickly "ya just now I have to drive all three of you home"

Huh. "is that bad?" I don't know why but that made me sad.

"no. I'm joking"

Oh "well you wont have to, I have my car" the bell rang and he said goodbye. I got my stuff, and went to my car. Forty minutes later I was in simon's driveway, I got out of my car and knocked.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, so my cousin gave me her stories, so I know this is short but I have a few chapters written for two of her stories and a few new stories with like five chapters that I might be uploading.**_

**Bold- Derek's inner voice**

_Italics- Derek's wolf-jack_

D pov

I opened the door to reveal my beautiful Chloe.

"_Ask her out"_ my wolf shouted**, that would be nice. **_"So do it"_ no, end of discussion.

"Hi Chloe, how are you" smooth real smooth.

"Hey Derek, I'm good. You?" now that you're here? Amazing.

"Fine. Simons upstairs so come on" I had very casually asked Simon if they needed help, he had accepted with gratitude. He hates work, of any kind. I was grateful for this because I didn't want him alone with Chloe. He would make a move on my beautiful Chloe.

"_So why don't you make a move" _the wolf piped up. **Hey do you have a name or is it just 'the big annoying wolf'? **"Oh_ right its jack, so you going to make move or what_". **Ya sure ill just ask her to the dance this Friday**. "Good_, but to make sire you don't wimp out_" and with that jack took over, he made me turn, look Chloe in the eyes and ask "hey Chloe do you want to the dance on Friday with me?" oh my god I can't believe I just asked her out._" she's your mate, she going to be carrying your pups soon"_ **what no she's not. "**_Ya she is, she's yours you can tell her about the supernatural world"._** So doesn't mean im going to get her pregnant with were-wolf pups.** I was so distracted all I heard was "love…. Go…. Dance…you" from Chloe. She said yes, I offered her my hand and she took it. When we got into Simons room, he looked up and asked Chloe "hey Chloe, want to go out?" _"What she's ours? Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine" _jack shouted, but Chloe interrupted by saying " sorry Simon but im kind of dating your brother" she held up our intertwined hands to show proof "see" she said, "_she's ours without even going on a date with you" _**she did say that didn't she. **Simon got up and said "d, can I talk to you for a second?"


End file.
